nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Massacre at Hampstead Hall
The Massacre at Hampstead Hall was an even that took place in the Emeron campaign. Background On the 30th of Swan, 1159, the Joined of Vesper were arrested in the estate of Typmit by Marshal Amen Grey. The marshal had received a dispatch that they had attempted to murder the lord of Naxov, Lord Walter Obert. The Joined, appealed to Typmit's ruler, Lady Luce Carim, claiming that the charges were falsely placed and that Lord Walter was a secret worshiper of Kanar and had been committing sacrifices in an alter to the dark god under his keep. Unsure of how to proceed given the charges were against a fellow nobleman, Lady Luce ordered the Joined of Vesper held as "guests" in her keep, Hampstead Hall, and referred the case to her liege, Baroness Leena Sullivan. The Massacre Before word from the baroness could arrive, however Lord Walter arrived in Typmit on the 14th of Horse, 1159 with a full honor guard including his chamberlain, Hilda Hone, and his marshal, Santia Velluka. Lady Luce granted him and audience where he insisted that the Joined of Vesper be turned over to him immediately so that he might mete out justice for their alleged murder attempt upon him. He further charged that they had murdered his chancellor, Anthohn Thaucey, and his previous marshal, George Woode. Lady Luce refused to release the Joined until Baroness Leena, as liege to both of them, had issued instructions. Walter ordered his entourage to attack right there in the throne room. His men sealed the doors and Hilda Hone summoned a demon to begin killing any Typmit personnel in the room. Lady Luce ran for a secret exit to the room while Chamberlain Richard Port and a Justicar Anieus Yourner attempted to provide cover. Unfortunately they were overwhelmed by Hilda Hone's magic and Velluka and her men before Luce could escape. Marshal Grey took on the demon herself, trying to keep it busy while Lady Luce escaped and he paid for he effort with his life. Within minutes the fight was over and Lord Walter's forces were victorious. Acting fast Lord Walter announced to the guardsmen and staff of Typmit that the Joined of Vesper had escaped and found the secret entrance and committed the murders of Lady Luce and her staff. He quietly sent Hilda Hone and some men to find the Joined and kill them while ordering Santia Velluka to find Lady Luce's father and youngest sister, Lord Lyndon Phyal and Lady Prosa Carim, respectively, and quietly eliminate them so they could not take command of the situation. She was successful in locating Lord Lyndon and killing him. However by this point Lady Luce's inquisitor, Beada Shearne, had deduced what was going on and together with Chancellor Nathan Spicer, secured Lady Prosa and freed the Joined of Vesper in exchange for their help in getting her out of Typmit safely. Lord Walter secured command over Typmit and publicly accused the Joined of Vesper of the murders and of kidnapping Lady Prosa. He organized Typmit forces and his own men in the estate to begin a search for them immediately,. Aftermath The Joined of Vesper were able to slip away, in spite of Lord Walter's efforts to find them, and after a few days he determined that they would undoubtedly report to Baroness Leena. He withdrew from Typmit, leaving Santia Velluka in command, and returned to Naxov to plan his strategy of how to salvage his position. The Joined escorted Lady Prosa to her older sister, Narri Carim, in the estate of Keypton. Narri's husband, Sir Cecil Torton, was enraged at what had occurred and promptly gathered his men at arms and marched on Typmit to take it back in his wife's name (as she was now the proper heir) and mete out justice to Lord Walter. Santia Velluka immediately surrendered the estate without a fight and Lady Narri had her locked up. Sir Cecil and Lady Narri were making preparations to march on Naxov with the combined force of both estates when Baroness Leena arrived, thanks to the magic of her court mage, and ordered a halt to any further hostilities. She dispatched her son and Baronial Justicar, Sir Connell Sullivan, to "escort" Lord Walter to Keypton while asking the Joined of Vesper to return to Naxov to show Sir Cecil the shrine to Kanar and sacrifices they reported seeing under Farchester Hall. As Lord Walter had anticipated Sir Connell arrived in Naxov on the 28th of Horse and informed Lord Walter that he was ordered to appear before Baroness Sullivan in the estate of Keypton immediately. They traveled back together and he was immediatley tried by the baroness. Sir Cecil confirmed the charges made by the Joined of Vesper, stating that while investigating they'd even been attacked by Hilda Hone. To prove the point, he dramatically revealed her severed head at the trial. Lord Walter attempted to defend himself by stating that clearly Hilda and Anthohn Thaucey had been acting without his knowledge or authority, but Baroness Sullivan deemed that he was either lying or too incompetent to continue serving as her vassal. She ordered him stripped of lands and title and held while Sir Connell conducted an investigation of Naxov to see if Treason charges were warranted. Lord Walter appealed to his friend and Baroness Leena's liege, Duke Arman Kapax, who ordered that he should be released until the investigation was complete. Before the investigation could proceed further the War of Alliance broke out, and Walter proved his treason by invading the Barony of Wrellen at the head of an army of bullywugs and lizardmen. Category:Emeron Category:Events